


Fashion Dos and Don'ts

by galoots



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: DO: Wear pants.DON'T: Argue with your husband about the necessity of pants.
Relationships: Duckworth/Scrooge McDuck
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301861
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Fashion Dos and Don'ts

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece I did for a prompt list ask thing on Tumblr! Prompt was “Please, put some pants on, you’re embarrassing me.”

As Duckworth put the finishing touches on his carefully coordinated outfit, he caught a glimpse of Scrooge’s tail feathers in the mirror. “Please, put some trousers on, love, you’ll embarrass me.”

Scrooge huffed and rapped his cane on the ground in annoyance. “I never wear pants! Who cares?”

“I do.” Duckworth folded and tucked a lavender pocket square with delicate shimmering fleur-de-lis into the breast pocket of his charcoal colored suit. He admired the slim figure he cut in the dashing outfit. “We’re going to a wedding, dear. Not to the five-and-dime for a pack of smokes and some beef jerky.”

“Psh.” Scrooge sidled up to Duckworth so they were side-by-side in the mirror’s reflected view. “I look just as fancy as you.”

He did not. 

Duckworth was dressed in a bespoke three-piece suit with a silk shirt underneath. He accented the dark cloth with antique opalescent cufflinks and a coordinated lavender bowtie and pocket square combo. His neat leather shoes were freshly polished and buffed for the event. 

Scrooge was wearing his same old red woolen sweater. The one he wore everyday. It was growing ever more threadbare as time went on. Even worse, he had donned no trousers for formal event. Only his silk top hat was appropriately fancy enough for Gustav and Hiro’s wedding.

“Put on the outfit I picked out for you, dear.” Duckworth plucked the hat from his love’s head and gently brushed any dust off the top. 

Scrooge grumbled and stomped over to their bed, where Duckworth had laid out the clothes earlier. “I won’t wear pants.”

Duckworth sighed. Difficult as always. He’d have to push him on this one. “Well, that’s fine by me, I suppose.”

Scrooge ruffled with pride over winning the argument. He so rarely won them against Duckworth.

His glee was short-lived. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to walk around without pants had I that bald spot on _my_ behind...”

“What?!” Scrooge’s feathers deflated as he whipped around to check the mirror. A bald spot had indeed developed right on his behind. “Have I’ve been walking around like that all week?!”

Duckworth said nothing, only tapped Scrooge on the bottom as a gentle urging to go put on some pants. He smiled at his reflection as he watched Scrooge’s bare behind retreating from view, the skin turning red from embarrassment. 

When it came to fashion, Duckworth was _never_ wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do a little fashion piece with Duckworth for this prompt. He is a fashionable gentleman and he won’t let his cheapo husband show up at a fancy wedding looking like a sack of nickels with his ass hanging out for the world to see


End file.
